everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sapphire Haired-Fairy
Sapphire Haired-Fairy is the daughter of the Blue Haired-Fairy from Pinocchio. Her side during the destiny conflict is Royal, though she couldn't possibly care less. She dreams of studying magic and becoming a powerful fairy, so she can fulfill a greater purpose in life. 'Character' 'Personality' Sapphire is known mostly for her cold personality, surprisingly. Her soft exterior often blocks her hard interior from most people. To most people, Sapphire is cold and demanding, only thinking about herself and no one else. That is true, however she does have a soft side. Around strangers Sapphire doesn't hold back. She believes that they should be able to handle her true side, before befriending her. Once they have proven that they can handle her cruel and demanding side, Sapphire is typically nicer to them. She treats her friends better than everyone else, though she is still rude to them. It is hard to tell what gave Sapphire a personality like that, but it is believed to be from Sapphire's relationship with her mother. 'Appearance' Sapphire has short, curly blue hair that covers her eyes. Due to Sapphire being blind, she finds it unnecessary to cut her bangs so they aren't blocking her eyes. Sapphire also has pasty skin, and large wings on her back. 'Fairy tale – Pinocchio' 'How the Story Goes' Due to the fact that Pinocchio is surprisingly long and I don't have time to summarize it at the moment, I am going to link the story from wikipedia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Pinocchio 'How does Sapphire come into it?' Sapphire plays the role of the next Blue Haired Fairy, it is her job to summon a falcon that will save Cedar, and than have her poodle servant pick Cedar up in a stagecoach. Sapphire also has to get the help of three doctors who will tell her if Cedar is dead. After finding out Cedar is alive and giving her medicine, Sapphire explains to Cedar that lying makes her nose grow. Once a flock of woodpeckers chisel it down to its normal size, Sapphire sends Geppetto. Sapphire is the first-born and the only child of the Blue Haired Fairy. Her mother often wishes that someone else could take Sapphire's place, because Miss. Haired-Fairy believes that her daughter isn't mature enough to handle that large of a responsibility. 'Relationships' 'Family' Lapis Haired Fairy-Mother Sapphire and her mother have a very complex relationship. They barely ever talk now that Sapphire knows her mother doesn't want her to be the next Blue Haired Fairy. The only times they do talk are during school events and whenever Sapphire gets in trouble at school. Lapis used to constantly lecture Sapphire about how immature she acted, and sent Sapphire to many behavioral correction facilities, however nothing worked. Much to Lapis' disapproval, Sapphire did not bother to correct her behavior, and instead chose to act worse. After they stopped communicating with each other Sapphire strangely began to behave better. It is most commonly believed to be the fact that Sapphire enjoys how annoyed her mother gets when she finds out Sapphire is acting perfectly find away from her, and misbehaving whenever they are around each other. 'Friends' - Karmin Wolf - Vaysa Fair - Strazio Juniper - Athena Wise-Woman - Akihiro Momotaro 'Pet' Sapphire only has her falcon, which she summons. However, Sapphire doesn't consider them a pet. 'Romance' Sapphire has no romantic relationships. However, in many of my AU's she is paired with Karmin Wolf, son of Uncle Wolf. Otherwise, Sapphire is pansexual, however no one at Ever After High has managed to catch her eyes. 'Enemies' Sapphire doesn't have any specific enemies. Most people who hold a grudge against her a people who don't realize that she has a rather cold personality. 'Outfits' TBA 'Trivia' *Though she has wings, she rarely ever uses them *She often doesn't realize when she is being rude 'Quotes' *TBA Gallery = Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Pinocchio